


Walks in the Rain

by positivelyprouvaire



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:43:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/positivelyprouvaire/pseuds/positivelyprouvaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan and Phil go take a walk in the rain but someone seems to have forgotten an umbrella.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walks in the Rain

     “Phil? Are you ready yet?” Dan called up the stairs as he stood by the door. He heard quick footsteps above him and then a loud thump.

     “I’m fine! I’m fine!” Phil’s cries were distant and muffled. Soon, he was tumbling downstairs, shoes in hand. “Okay, let’s go.”

     Dan rolled his eyes. “Well aren’t you going to put your shoes on?”

     “Well,” Phil said, out of breath from sprinting through the house, “I thought I’d just slip them on when I got outside since we’re in a rush.”

     “Phil it is pouring outside. Put your shoes on right now, please.” Dan laughed as he watched Phil hop from foot to foot, attempting to put his shoes on quickly. Once they were ready, Dan stepped out the door. When he reached the street outside, he opened his umbrella and stepped underneath it. The rain pelted the nylon above him and slid down the sides, dripping onto the ground around him. He started to walk but noticed it was eerily silent. Turning back towards the door, he saw Phil standing in the door-frame with a frown on his face.

     “What’s the matter?”

     Phil shifted his gaze towards the ground. “I may or may not have forgotten my umbrella.” He heard Dan snickering. “I can run back upstairs and grab it. I’ll just be a second.”

     Laughing, Dan walked back over to the door. “Get under here, you idiot.” Phil stepped under the umbrella and looked at Dan, who was smiling at him. Phil laughed in relief and reached for Dan’s empty hand as they began walking down the street.

     After a little while, they reached a small cafe. They stood underneath the awning outside the building while Dan collapsed the umbrella. The door opened easily and a small jingle sounded above them as they walked inside. Phil found them a table while Dan ordered their drinks. Not too much time had passed before Dan arrived at the table with their coffees. Excitedly, Phil had already begun drinking his when Dan pulled his phone from his coat pocket. he lifted it up and took a picture of Phil with his coffee. It was these little moments that Dan loved the most and felt it was important to preserve. Unfortunately, he hadn’t realized the sound on his phone was on, so when he took the photo, a loud click went off. Phil immediately shot his head up and looked around to find where the noise came from.

     “Dan!” What are you doing?” Dan began laughing so hard he nearly knocked his drink over. “Don’t take pictures of me! It probably looks so bad.”

     Dan passed his phone to Phil so he could see the picture of himself mid-sip. “This one’s definitely going in the scrapbook,” Dan suggested sarcastically.

     Phil groaned but couldn’t help cracking a smile, as well.

* * *

     By the time Dan and Phil walked home, the rain had still not let up at all. They walked silently except for the low humming that came from Dan. Slowly, Phil reached into his pocket for his phone. He looked over at Dan who was still looking forward. Quickly, Phil opened up the camera app and took a few pictures of the both of them.

     “Phil!” They stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and Phil doubled over in laughter. “Let me see them!” Dan reached towards Phil, blindly grabbing for the phone. Phil turned away from his reach and started running down the sidewalk, seemingly oblivious to the rain that began to fall down on him.

     “You’ll never find them, Howell!” He laughed and ran all the way home. Dan followed close behind, not quite as enthusiastic about the running. He finally reached their front door, but Phil had already gone inside.

     Opening the door, Dan inquired loudly, “Phil? Where are you?” The only response Dan got was the echo of footsteps that were coming from their living room. Still out of breath from the run, Dan climbed the staircase. he saw a bright blue flash dart down the hallway and he chased after it. Eventually, they reached the end of the hall and he cornered Phil.

     “No place to go, Phil. Hand it over.”

     “No!” Phil whined. “That’s not fair! How come you can take pictures of me when I’m not looking but I can’t do the same to you?”

     “Because,” Dan began, desperately searching for the answer he didn’t have. “I mean, obviously…” he trailed off.

     Phil chuckled and pushed hard on Dan’s chest to get him to move out of the way. “That’s what I thought, Dan.”

     “Hey, at least I showed you mine,” Dan said. “I promise I won’t delete them if you just let me see them.”

     Sighing, Phil pulled out his phone. “Fine, alright.” He found the photos and held the phone out for Dan to see.

     “My god! Look at all those chins!” The photo was taken at an upward angle. Phil was flashing a smile while Dan held a blank face.

     Phil hugged, “Well, I think it’s a great picture.”

     “This should be outlawed!” Dan laughed. “Let’s maybe stick to taking pictures with permission from now on.”

     Grinning, Phil said, “Oh, Dan, where’s the fun in that?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
